Nada Mais Que O Destino
by Sandy Lane 7
Summary: AU. Emma Swan é transportada a uma nova realidade onde tem a vida que sempre sonhou e mesmo lembrando de sua vida em Storybrooke, ela não quer abrir mão daquele novo mundo, mas será forçada a isso.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Emma acordou em uma cama de dossel e olhou em volta. Aquele não era o seu quarto. Olhou para si mesma. Aquela também não era sua roupa. Vestia uma camisola na qual caberiam duas dela dentro. Saltou da cama e correu para abrir as enormes cortinas brancas. Arregalou os olhos. Nada de ruas asfaltadas e lojas ao redor. Estava em um lugar arborizado com um jardim imenso e ainda viu uma charrete ricamente decorada passar embaixo de sua janela. Definitivamente ali não era Storybrooke.

Colocou a mão na testa, pensando no que poderia ter lhe acontecido quando viu duas criadas entrando no seu quarto, segurando roupas de cama passadas.

\- Princesa, já está acordada!

\- Bom dia, princesa!

\- Bom... bom dia... acho... – Emma gaguejou, ainda confusa.

\- Quer que a ajude a se vestir, princesa? – ofereceu-se uma das criadas sorridentes.

\- Não. Não, eu acho que consigo me vestir sozinha... – Emma falou e logo uma criada buscou sua roupa. Emma fez uma caretinha ao ver o vestido branco. – Não tem vermelho?

\- A senhorita não gosta de vermelho, odeia a cor de sangue. – falou uma das criadas. – Tem verdadeiro horror a sangue.

\- Hum... – Emma falou, coçando a cabeça.

\- Mas ama... rosa! – a outra criada colocou um vestido rosa bebê em cima da cama. – Sua cor favorita!

\- Ai, que coisa de mulherzinha... – Emma fez uma careta involuntária. – Quer dizer, não que rosa seja ruim, mas... – ela desistiu de explicar. – Vou ficar com o vestido branco.

Emma não sabia que era tão difícil vestir algo cheio de babados, camadas, tantas roupas que ela pensou que morreria sufocada dentro delas. E o pior ainda quando lhe colocaram o espartilho, que quase deixou a loira sem ar.

\- Está bom, está bom, chega de apertar! – exclamou e as criadas pararam. – Oh meu Deus! Quase esmagou os meus órgãos internos!

\- Seus pais a aguardam para o café da manhã, princesa. Precisa de algo mais?

\- Não, obrigada.

As duas criadas fizeram uma reverência e saíram. Emma sentou na beirada da cama e ficou pensativa. Como viera parar ali? Fechou os olhos e se sentiu sem ar. Procurou por uma faca e encontrou uma tesoura. Deu um jeito de cortar os cordões e respirou, livre, ao sentir o espartilho cair no chão.

\- Que maravilha! É oficial: odeio espartilho! – respirou fundo e teve um estalo na mente. Viu-se discutindo com a Evil Queen, que agora estava separada da persona de Regina Mills e então viera parar nesse mundo. – Ai, desgraçada! – Emma deu um soco na própria mão. Ergueu-se. – Ok, Emma. Se você veio pra cá, pode sair também. Afinal, não é a primeira vez. Só preciso achar um artefato mágico que me tire daqui... Mas o que? – mordeu o lábio e sentiu o estômago roncar. – Com a barriga cheia eu penso melhor.

Emma segurou a barra do vestido e desceu a escadaria. Admirou o lindo castelo. Se tinha uma coisa nos contos de fada que achava bonito, era os castelos enormes e lindamente decorados. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que leu uma história infantil. Era uma menina ainda, órfã, criada nas ruas e que mal conseguia o que vestir e comer. Achara um livro na Branca de Neve no lixo. Mergulhar naquela história a fez esquecer, por um momento, de sua dura realidade onde não havia pai, mãe, família, ninguém que se importasse com ela e ninguém que pudesse proteger uma garotinha frágil e assustada que tinha que se virar sozinha para não morrer.

Emma viu os pais à mesa, tomando o café da manhã. Snow White e Charming estavam mais velhos, com rugas e alguns fios brancos nos cabelos. Eram felizes, dava pra ver pelas suas expressões, olhares e sorrisos. Emma se sentiu bem por isso.

\- Bom dia. – falou e os pais a olharam.

\- Bom dia, querida. – Snow sorriu.

\- Bom dia, anjo. – respondeu o amoroso Charming.- Dormiu bem?

\- Sim. – Emma começou a se servir.

\- Estamos tão empolgadas com a festa para Henry! Dezoito anos! Já é um homem, se bem que pra mim será sempre aquele bebezinho gorducho e fofo! – Snow comentou.

\- E agora é um cavaleiro. Henry tem um grande futuro pela frente. – afirmou Charming.

\- Henry é um cavaleiro... – Emma murmurou, orgulhosa.

\- Baelfire ficaria feliz em vê-lo assim... – Snow comentou.

\- Neal... Quer dizer, Bealfire não existe aqui? – Emma franziu a testa.

Antes que os pais respondessem, Henry se juntou à eles. Emma estava feliz por saber que seu filho fora criado por ela e seus pais naquela realidade. Uma parte sua sabia que era uma ilusão da Evil Queen, mas era algo realmente bom. Algo que sonhara. Ficara triste por Neal não existir, mas esperava que Henry tivesse tido a oportunidade de ter convivido um pouco com o pai. Sua maior dor era não ter dado à Henry a família que ele merecia. Por tê-lo privado, assim como ela foi, de ter pessoas que cuidassem dele. Claro que Regina assumira a função de mãe, mas ainda criança, Henry descobrira que ele era descendente do casal Charming e fora em busca de Emma em Boston. Ou seja, Henry sentiu a necessidade de conhecer aqueles que tinham o seu mesmo sangue. Não fazia de Regina menos mãe de Henry, mas o menino merecia sim uma família completa em todos os sentidos.

\- E então, como foi o treino ontem? – perguntou Charming.

\- Melhorei e muito os meus golpes. – afirmou Henry, erguendo o queixo e olhou para Emma. – E não, mãe, eu não me feri. Sei que você tem medo de armas, mas não sou mais aquele garoto inexperiente.

\- Ah... Que bom. Fico feliz por você, Henry. – disse Emma, sincera. Ela voltou a comer. Podia ser um mundo ilusório, mas a comida era ótima. – Esse pão está divino!

Snow , Charming e Henry estranharam ao ver Emma comendo tanto.

\- Você está com fome, não é, filha? – sondou Snow.

\- Nunca se sabe quando vai ter mais por perto. – respondeu Emma, automaticamente. Nas ruas, aprendera a comer o máximo que podia, já que nem sempre havia comida no dia seguinte. Ela percebeu e se corrigiu. – Quer dizer, hoje estou com muita fome...

Henry, Snow e Charming acharam graça e voltaram a falar da festa de aniversário de Henry. Ele estava sendo preparado para futuramente ser um rei, pelo menos esse era o desejo dos avós maternos, mas Henry não parecia muito inclinado à isso.

Após o café da manhã, Emma viu Henry treinando na sala de armas. Viu-o decepar a cabeça de um boneco com um só golpe de espada. Emma bateu palmas.

\- Você é muito bom nisso, filho.

\- Obrigado. – ele sorriu.

\- Ahn... Então... Seus avós estão empolgados com a sua maioridade... De príncipe à futuramente um rei... – ela sondou.

\- Pois é. – ele concordou. – Sei que é o seu sonho, mãe. Sei que se o papai estivesse aqui você e ele seriam os próximos regentes, mas... – ele meneou a cabeça. – Ainda acho que você poderia sim governar sozinha o reino caso um dia a vovó e o vovô nos faltem.

\- Pelo visto, você tem outros planos para a própria vida. – disse Emma, acertadamente.

\- Eu sou um guerreiro, mãe. Um cavaleiro. Sinto isso nos meus ossos. Claro que eu governaria se não houvesse outro jeito, mas você é a princesa. A próxima na linha de sucessão. Quero lutar, proteger nosso reino, mas à minha maneira. – ele suspirou. – Sei que você acha muito perigoso e por isso quer me manter aqui. Não quer que aconteça comigo o mesmo que houve com o meu pai...

\- Bom, lutar em guerras é perigoso mesmo. E toda guerra é burra, Henry. Só traz desgraça e dissabores. – afirmou Emma. – Mas nosso reino é pacifico.

\- Até segunda ordem, não é, mãe? Aquele maldito Rumpelstiltskin quer nos tomar tudo! Ele quer dominar toda a Floresta Encantada e tem o apoio da Evil Queen! Sei que ele é o meu avô, mas isso não me obriga a gostar dele!

\- Rumpelstiltskin quer dominar tudo? Porque eu não fico surpresa? Tudo o que valoriza é o poder, nada mais do que isso. Ele diz que amava o Neal, que ama a Belle, mas na verdade ele não ama nada além de si mesmo.

\- Quem é Neal? – perguntou Henry.

\- Ahn... – Emma pigarreou. – Alguém que conheci...

\- Ah. – Henry olhou para a espada na sua cintura. – Nunca vou esquecer que é por causa de Rumpelstiltskin que não tenho mais um pai. Ele é o culpado por todas as nossas desgraças. – disse Henry, rancoroso.

Emma colocou a mão no ombro do filho.

\- Henry, não deixe que as suas mágoas suplantem quem você é. Acredite, a vingança não leva ninguém a lugar nenhum, a não ser a novos problemas e arrependimentos.

\- Não vou me arrepender quando enfiar a minha espada no peito de Rumpelstiltskin. – afirmou Henry, seco.

Emma viu, apreensiva, seu filho sair da sala de armas decidido.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma foi falar com Snow White, que cuidava das flores em seu orquidário. Snow tinha uma expressão tranquila e feliz.

\- São lindas as suas flores. – elogiou Emma.

\- Você veio me ajudar? Desde criança você adora flores. Oh... Nem colocou uma no cabelo hoje... – observou Snow, colocando uma flor no cabelo da filha. – Melhor assim. Linda e delicada.

\- É, já notei que a Emma daqui é beeeem delicadinha... – comentou Emma com uma careta involuntária.

\- Emma daqui? – repetiu Snow, estranhando.

\- Jeito de falar. Já pensou se eu fosse outra Emma? Uma Emma que não tem medo de armas, de sangue, que não coloca flores no cabelo, que espero, não cante musiquinhas sem nenhuma razão aparente ao invés de falar como qualquer pessoa normal... – ela citou, lembrando das animações infantis.

\- Como assim, Emma? Você canta como um passarinho! Assim como eu! – Snow exclamou e começou a cantar. – _Oh que lindo dia que hoje está brilhando aquiiii_... – ela parou ao ver Emma a fitava achando bizarro. – Não vai continuar a nossa canção?

\- Ahn... Depois. – Emma pigarreou. – Na verdade, vim falar da maioridade de Henry e...

\- Sobre os vestidos para a festa?

\- Não.

\- Sobre a decoração?

\- Não.

\- Sobre os docinhos?

\- Não.

\- Sobre a lista de convidados?

\- Não. Mãe, não é isso que me preocupa.

\- Você está preocupada? Meu Deus, o que foi? – Snow segurou a mão da filha, aflita. – Já sei, quebrou a unha de novo! O alfaiate não fez o seu vestido como você queria? Você ainda não escolheu a canção apropriada? Não escolheu as melhores joias? – foi perguntando e Emma negando com um movimento da cabeça. – Oh, meu Deus, é pior do que imaginei! Suas pontas do cabelo estão ressecadas!

\- Não, mãe! – Emma exclamou, tentando não se irritar com tanta futilidade. – Meus cabelos estão ótimos! Eu cuido deles. – mexeu no cabelo só pra conferir se as pontas estavam mesmo boas. Suspirou. – Enfim... É sobre Henry. Eu sinto que ele quer se vingar de Rumpelstiltskin pelo que houve com o Ne... Baelfire. – corrigiu-se a tempo.

\- Você acha? – Snow franziu a testa. – Pobre, criança. Foi difícil para vocês dois, perder Bae daquela forma. Ele sempre acreditou no pai e o que recebeu foi cair dentro de um poço sem fim.

\- Um poço mágico?

\- Você não lembra? Você estava lá. – Snow falou e Emma mordeu o lábio. – Querida, eu sei que você não gosta de falar no assunto, mas fingir que não aconteceu não deixará que as coisas deixem de existir. Sei que você quis seguir em frente como Bae pediu, mas eu estava conversando com o seu pai... Hum... Henry já tem dezoito anos, Bae não está mais entre nós e há muitos pretendentes disponíveis. Nosso reino precisa ser fortalecido. Sei que você pediu um tempo para pensar, mas...

\- Você quer me casar de novo?

\- Nosso reino está em constante ameaça, ainda mais agora com os boatos de que a Evil Queen se tornou aliada de Rumpels. Infelizmente, temo que dias difíceis virão, Emma. É preciso que você esteja protegida.

\- Bem, então vamos lutar. Não podemos deixar que os dois acabem com tudo. – disse Emma, decidida.

\- Querida... – Snow sorriu e tocou no rosto dela. – Seu pai está se reunindo todos os dias com o conselho. Não precisa se preocupar com esses assuntos belicosos. Só esteja linda para o baile de aniversário de Henry. E pense no que te falei sobre os pretendentes. Qualquer um deles seria um excelente aliado, um ótimo marido pra você e te protegeria.

Snow saiu dali e Emma colocou as mãos na cintura.

\- Essa Emma é um bibelô nessa realidade... – concluiu acertadamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Emma estava vestida para o baile de aniversário de Henry. Pelo pouco que apurara aqui e ali, a Emma daquela realidade era uma princesa fútil, mas muito doce e delicada. Tinha medo de tudo, principalmente depois que ela e o marido falecido, Bae, foram pegos numa emboscada e Bae morreu para salvar Rumpels. A realidade criada pela Evil Queen era um espelho. Emma pintou os lábios de vermelho e ajeitou o cabelo. Sabia que deveria estar procurando um jeito de voltar para Storybrooke, mas ali ela tinha uma família: Henry, Snow e Charming. A vida que teria se não houvesse a maldição.

Emma suspirou e lembrou-se de Hook. Ele não existia ali, mas não era muito diferente de sua vida real, já que Killian havia a abandonado após pedi-la em casamento.

\- Estou sendo egoísta. – disse para si mesma. – Meus pais e meu filho ainda estão lá em Storybrooke... Talvez quando eu voltar, possamos nos mudar para Boston ou Nova Iorque e esquecer toda essa coisa de contos de fada sendo reais. Eu preciso de uma vida normal e nunca a terei em Storybrooke.

Emma aprumou o corpo e viu Snow entrando no quarto, já vestida para o baile.

\- Está linda, mãe. – elogiou Emma.

\- Você também, minha querida. – Snow sorriu e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – Ah! Falta um detalhe importante aí, Emma! Onde está a sua tiara?

\- Ahn... – Emma ficou sem palavras, pois não sabia.

\- Quer que eu coloque, né? – Snow indagou e já buscou a tiara de diamantes, colocando na cabeça da filha. – Pronto. Perfeita. Hoje será uma noite inesquecível, querida.

\- Sei que sim.

Snow saiu do quarto e Emma suspirou. Iria assistir o baile de Henry e então começaria sua busca para achar uma solução para retornar à Storybrooke.

Snow White e Charming foram os primeiros a entrarem no salão lotado. Sentaram nos seus tronos e logo foram seguidos por Emma. A princesa viu as versões encantadas daqueles que eram seus amigos. Os sete anões, Cinderela, O Grilo Falante, A Bela Adormecida, Mulan, Elsa e tantos outros. Emma queria poder contar tudo a eles, mas sabia que não iriam entender.

Henry entrou no salão vestido de cavaleiro e foi aplaudido por todos. Emma olhou-o orgulhosa. Abraçou-o e beijou o rosto dele. Charming e Snow se ergueram e o rei começou o discurso.

\- Amigos, estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar uma nova fase na vida de nosso neto, Henry, completando os seus dezoitos anos e...

As portas se abriram e a Evil Queen surgiu com um sorriso debochado.

\- Desculpe, estou atrasada.

Henry e Charming sacaram as espadas para defenderem Snow e Emma. Esta, procurou algo para lutar, mas foi puxada para perto de Snow.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, querida. Os nossos guardas cuidarão dela.

\- A Regina possuiu magia, acha mesmo que guardas comuns a venceriam? – indagou e viu Evil Queen usando sua mágica para derrubá-los. – Viu?

Emma atacou com sua magia antes que Charming e Henry fizessem algo ou fossem atingidos. Os familiares ficaram perplexos.

\- Emma! Desde quando você tem poderes?! – gritou Charming.

\- É porque ela não é a nossa Emma! – Snow exclamou. – Bem que estava desconfiada! O que fez com a nossa filha?!

\- Eu posso explicar! – falou Emma, aflita.

Regina se aproximou.

\- Eu vim para ajudá-la, Emma. Sou eu, Regina. Consegui que me enviassem para cá.

\- Regina? – Emma franziu a testa. – E porque está vestida assim?

\- Era o único jeito de entrar aqui. Isso é um mundo ilusório, Emma. Nada aqui é real. A Evil Queen queria que você ficasse presa aqui para não poder impedi-la de salvar Storybrooke.

Emma assentiu e depois olhou para Snow, Charming e Henry.

\- Mas... E quanto à eles? E quanto a minha família?

\- Eles existem lá no mundo real, Emma! A Evil Queen usou o seu desejo de ter sido criada pelos seus pais contra você! Pra te aprisionar! Você não vê?! Não pode ser tão cega, Emma!

Antes que Emma falasse algo, Rumpelstiltskin entrou no salão e deu uma risada.

\- É hoje que esse mundo se torna meu! Adeus, família Charming!

Rumples fulminou instantaneamente Snow e Charming e Emma só teve tempo de proteger Henry.

\- Não! Mãe! Pai! – Emma gritou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Emma, nada disso é real, não são eles! – Regina gritou.

\- São sim! Essa era a vida que eu queria e ela foi destruída!

\- Me solta! – Henry se afastou de Emma e apontou sua espada para ela e Regina. – Vocês duas, suas bruxas, estão de conluio com o Dark One! – acusou.

\- Não, Henry! – gritou Emma.

\- Prendam todos! É uma ordem! Meus avós foram assassinados covardemente e essa Emma é um embuste! Acabem com todos! Matem a Evil Queen! – gritou, furioso.

\- Henry, você não é assim, não faça isso! – pediu Emma, desesperada.

\- Deixa isso pra lá, Emma, vamos embora! – Regina tentou puxá-la pelo braço, mas foi rechaçada.

Rumpelstiltskin riu e tentou atacar novamente para matar Emma e Henry. Regina usou a mágica e sumiu dali com Emma em uma nuvem roxa.

\- Não vou matá-lo, Henry, porque você é o meu sangue e vejo que irá honrar o meu legado! Conversaremos quando você estiver mais calmo!

Rumpelstiltskin sumiu em uma nuvem negra. Henry cravou sua espada no chão com ódio.

\- Quero a cabeça dos três: Evil Queen, Rumpelstiltskin e a falsa Emma Swan! Eles destruíram a minha vida e a minha família! Agora vou acabar com eles!


	4. Chapter 4

Emma e Regina surgiram na floresta. Emma, irritada, empurrou Regina com força.

\- Porque você fez isso?! Eu tinha que me explicar para o Henry! Ele estava descontrolado!

\- Aquele não é o Henry verdadeiro! Para com isso, Emma, parece maluca! Temos que voltar para Storybrooke!

\- Não sei se confio em você. – Emma cruzou os braços. – Como chegou aqui?

\- Mary Margaret me sugeriu que provocasse a Evil Queen para que ela me transportasse para cá. Como eu tenho poderes, poderia te ajudar. Não sabíamos se você tinha ou não as memórias intactas.

\- Às vezes não queria ter... – murmurou Emma, suspirando. – Se eu fosse mesmo uma princesa, um dia meus pais seriam assassinados e o meu filho ficaria com ódio de mim, achando que sou uma farsa... É tão... – Emma não conseguia expressar a sua dor.

Regina rolou os olhos, impaciente.

\- Emma, eles não são a sua família real. O que existe aqui não necessariamente existiria se você fosse uma princesa.

\- Bom, eu nunca vou saber né, já você tratou de impedir que eu pudesse ser criada pelos meus pais. – disse Emma, chateada.

Regina fez uma careta. Odiava ser lembrada da maldição que lançara sobre os personagens da floresta encantada. Não que fosse algo que ela conseguia esquecer.

\- Estou tentando consertar os meus erros, mas não posso fazer o tempo voltar. Você está aborrecida à toa. Isso tudo aqui é fantasia.

\- Eu também achava que os contos de fada eram só historinhas, mas descobri que não são. Essa não é a vida que eu deveria ter. – suspirou. – Não quero ficar sem a minha família.

\- Então vamos voltar para Storybrooke e acabar com isso! – exclamou Regina, impaciente. – Temos que falar com a Fada Azul. Acredito que ela pode nos ajudar. – sugeriu e Emma continuou calada. – Emma, você fez voto de silêncio?

Emma soltou o ar que estava prendendo.

\- Ver os meus pais morrendo foi como se um pesadelo se tornasse realidade. – desabafou.

\- Nem adianta falar que não foi real, você não escuta. – queixou-se Regina.

\- Foi real pra mim! – Emma exclamou. – Você não entende... Pra quem matou o próprio pai para realizar uma maldição sem sentido, ver os pais dos outros morrer não é nada!

\- Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer naquele momento! – Regina exclamou, irritada. – Sua mãe foi a culpada pela morte do Daniel!

\- Ela era uma criança! Você descontou numa criança a culpa que foi da sua mãe! Cora quem matou o Daniel! É sempre assim não é, Regina, você só vê o que quer!

Regina fechou os punhos e estreitou os olhos.

\- Quando você perder alguém que ama, me diga o que sente.

\- Eu perdi! Perdi meus pais agora!

\- Eles não reais! Nada aqui é real! – gritou Regina. – Quer saber, Srta. Swan? Acho melhor nos dividirmos e acharmos uma forma de ir embora sozinhas.

\- Você veio porque quis.

\- Eu vim porque Mary Margaret me pediu. Ela ficou preocupada assim como o seu pai e Henry. Eu fiz porque não quero ver meu filho perder a mãe, mesmo que ela o tenha abandonado quando ainda era um bebê. – provocou.

\- Eu não tive escolha. – disse Emma com um olhar magoado.

\- Sempre se tem uma escolha. Mas foi o mais fácil, não é, Swan? – Regina deu um sorrisinho sarcástico.

\- Não foi fácil. Eu nunca esqueci. Ao contrário de você, que sempre faz questão de esquecer todo mal que causou por causa de uma birra infantil. A sua escolha resultou na mudança da vida de todos.

\- Se pensa que vou me ajoelhar e pedir perdão, está enganada. – afirmou Regina, seca. – Mas eu prometi que te levaria de volta, então quanto mais cedo sairmos daqui, melhor.

\- Tem razão.

As duas começaram a caminhar quando viram um homem ser atirado de dentro de uma árvore e cair no chão. Ele se ergueu. Era August. Emma correu para abraçá-lo.

\- August!

\- Olá, Emma. Vim aqui para levá-la embora de volta para Storybrooke.

\- Nossa, daqui a pouco vem toda a Storybrooke pra cá resgatar a Emma... – murmurou Regina. – Vai parecer assalto de gangues.

Emma e August preferiram ignorar o sarcasmo de Regina.

\- Como você conseguiu chegar aqui? – perguntou Emma.

\- Através da árvore criada pelo meu pai, Gepetto. Precisamos ir atrás dele.

\- É melhor a Fada Azul. – afirmou Regina. – Ela tem poder o suficiente para levar todos nós.

\- E como vamos saber se a Fada Azul está do nosso lado nessa realidade?- questionou Emma.

\- Ela é mágica, Emma, vai entender muito mais que nós viemos de outro mundo do que um velhinho senil que fabrica bonecos falantes. – ironizou Regina.

\- Meu pai me criou por amor. – defendeu August.

\- É, e você o recompensou deixando Emma, ainda bebê, sozinha em um orfanato. Sério mesmo que você confia nesse sujeito, Emma?

\- Eu era só uma criança! E me arrependi do que fiz! – August se defendeu.

\- Aqui o que não faltam são arrependidos, pelo visto. – Regina cruzou os braços.

O clima ficou tenso entre Emma, August e Regina. Eram muitas mágoas e feridas abertas entre eles.

\- Podemos procurar primeiro o meu pai, Gepetto. É mais fácil de achá-lo do que a Fada Azul. Se ele não puder ajudar, então vamos atrás dela. Que tal? – sugeriu August.

\- Eu aceito. – Emma concordou. – Regina?

\- Apesar de achar uma ideia idiota, temos que sair daqui juntos, então eu vou.

\- Vou entender como um sim. – August deu um sorriso sarcástico e Regina revirou os olhos.- Vamos.

Os três saíram rumo à casa de Gepetto.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma, Regina e August entraram na cidade. Foram informados de que Gepetto estava por ali vendendo os seus brinquedos de madeira.

\- Como iremos abordá-lo? – indagou Emma.

\- August pode fazer isso. Olá, papai, eu sou o seu filhinho, reparou como cresci? – ironizou Regina e August apenas bufou. – Acham mesmo que esse velho vai esculpir numa árvore um meio de fuga para nós?! Isso é sandice! Eu é que...- Regina parou de falar ao ver Robin entrando em uma taverna. – Não acredito... Ele está vivo nessa realidade...

\- Regina, você mesma disse que tudo aqui é fantasia. – lembrou Emma.

\- Mas pode ser a minha chance.

\- Ou pode ser uma armadilha da Evil Queen. – sugeriu Emma acertadamente.

\- Eu só gostaria de saber o que aconteceria se na época em que a Tinker Bell me mandou ir atrás dele e eu fiquei com medo, se eu tivesse tido coragem, o que aconteceria? Ele é o meu amor verdadeiro.

\- E o que você quer fazer? Ir atrás dele? E vestida desse jeito? – August apontou para o vestido dela.- Vão te linchar aqui. Todos odeiam a Evil Queen.

\- Até parece que esses aldeões são páreo pra mim. – Regina ergueu o queixo mas usou a magia para usar um vestido menos chamativo. – Pronto. Não quero assustar as criancinhas... Já volto.

\- Regina, você não pode simplesmente ir atrás dele! – Emma exclamou, chamando-lhe atenção. – Você não sabe se esse Robin é confiável!

\- Porque não? Não é porque o seu pirata nada bom te abandonou que o Robin será igual. Aliás, o Robin que conheci sempre foi digno. Um homem honrado. E isso é coisa que não muda.

Regina entrou na taverna e Emma bufou.

\- Às vezes eu odeio ela. – confessou.

\- Só às vezes? Pra mim é difícil não vê-la como uma inimiga.

\- Ela está se esforçando pra mudar. Eu acho. – Emma deu de ombros. – Se ela e a Evil Queen ficarem separadas para sempre e conseguirmos derrotar de uma vez por toda a rainha má, Regina pode se livrar de vez da influência nefasta dela.

\- E se a causa de Regina ter feito tudo não foi só por causa dos poderes? Se isso estiver dentro dela independente da Evil Queen? – indagou August, soturno.

Emma não teve tempo para pensar nisso porque August foi atingido por uma pedra e caiu no chão, desmaiado. Hook saltou do telhado, aterrissou diante de Emma, tirou a espada da bainha e apontou para ela.

\- Olá, linda.

Emma o olhou de alto a baixo, surpresa.


	6. Chapter 6

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Emma, ainda surpresa.

\- Há uma recompensa por você, amor. O rei Henry pediu a sua cabeça e da Evil Queen. Eu só vim pegar o meu prêmio.

\- Henry foi coroado rei?

\- Depois que os avós dele morreram e a mãe foi trocada por uma falsa, o que você esperava?

\- Eu não sou falsa! Eu sou a Emma! – ela protestou.

\- Por mim você pode ser quem quiser, desde que venha comigo. Estão pagando bem pela sua cabeça.

\- Você vai ter coragem de me levar direto para a morte? – indagou Emma, magoada.

\- Tenho coragem pra isso e muito mais, linda. Agora chega de conversa. Vamos. – Hook segurou o seu braço.

August acordou e se jogou contra Hook, que caiu no chão. Os dois começaram a trocar socos e pontapés. Killian bateu com o gancho na cabeça de August, que desmaiou. Emma arregalou os olhos e Killian se pôs de pé.

\- Agora é entre nós, amor.

Emma pegou a espada que August havia deixado caída no chão e apontou para o pirata.

\- Não tão fácil assim, pirata.

\- Hum, uma presa difícil... Gosto disso. Dá mais emoção.

Os dois começaram a lutar com as espadas até que Killian fez Emma recuar até encostar na parede. Ele deu um sorriso cafajeste.

\- Seu cheiro é inebriante, donzela. Morangos, talvez? Se não fosse pelo quanto vale a sua cabeça, poderia ter mostrar o mundo lá fora.

\- Já conheço e não sou mais donzela! – ela exclamou e conseguiu empurrá-lo. Deu um soco na cara dele. – Então é assim que você seria sem... ''mim''. – completou em pensamento.

Killian tocou no rosto e sorriu.

\- Eu já me cansei de donzelas mesmo... Mulheres experientes são muito mais interessantes. Elas podem ensinar algumas coisas... – deu um sorriso malicioso. – Que pena que não temos tempo para trocarmos experiências.

\- Você que pensa que vai trocar algum fluído corporal comigo desse jeito! – Emma voltou a atacá-lo, mas ele a desarmou. – Ei!

Killian a segurou pela cintura e o puxou para ele. Emma não pode deixar de se sentir atraída. Aquela versão era como o Captain Hook que ela conhecera pela primeira vez. Emma sabia que havia um homem honrado e pronto para a redenção por trás daquele ar selvagem e cafajeste.

\- Não me culpe por isso, milady.

Killian deu um beijo em Emma. Ela pensou em afastá-lo mas acabou cedendo. Só depois lembrou que aquele não era o seu Killian Jones e o afastou, dando-lhe um tapa no rosto.

\- Isso é pra você aprender.

\- Ah então você gosta de bater, né? Interessante. – ele disse, sorrindo. – Uns tapinhas na hora certa são bem-vindos. Ninguém gosta só de feijão com arroz, é preciso pimenta.

\- Você só pensa nisso?

\- Nisso o que?

\- Não se faça de tonto! Acha mesmo que eu transaria com você?

\- Querida, é você quem está dizendo. – ele disse com um ar sacana.

Emma rolou os olhos. Viu Regina saindo da taverna acompanhada por Robin. Percebeu que August estava acordando e suspirou, decidida. Estendeu a mão.

\- Infelizmente, vamos deixar a conversa pra outro dia. – usou a magia e Hook desapareceu.

Hook se viu no Jolly Roger. Ficou surpreso e depois fez uma careta.

\- Ela tem poderes. Vai dar mais trabalho do que imaginei...

Emma ajudou August a se erguer enquanto Regina e Robin se aproximaram.

\- Esse Hook é bom de briga... – comentou August, limpando a poeira da roupa.

\- Killian é um sobrevivente, como ele mesmo diz. – murmurou Emma. Olhou para Robin. – Deixa eu adivinhar: você também vai conosco?

\- Vai sim. – Regina disse, olhando apaixonada para Robin. – Vamos atrás da Fada Azul. Já sei como invocá-la. Já cansei desse lugar.

\- Hum-hum. Com licença. – Emma puxou Regina para um canto. – Regina, você não está pensando em levar esse Robin para nossa realidade, não é? Ele não é o Robin real.

\- Ele é a minha segunda chance.

\- Regina, isso pode dar problema... – avisou Emma. – Ele não é o Robin que conhecíamos. Sei que foi dolorosa a morte dele, mas...

\- Sem sermões, Srta. Swan. – Regina cortou. – Se você pudesse e soubesse onde o Hook está, iria atrás dele, aposto. Por sua causa, todos desceram ao submundo para trazê-lo de volta, não é?

\- Vocês foram por que quiseram. Eu ia sozinha. – lembrou Emma.

\- Talvez tivesse sido melhor mesmo. – Regina disse, sombria e se aproximou de Robin. – Estão todos prontos?

\- Não. Espera. – Emma ergueu as mãos. – Se quem nos trouxe até aqui foi um feitiço da Evil Queen, então ela mesma pode reverter isso.

\- E o que te faz pensar que ela ou eu, faria isso? – Regina disse, cruzando os braços.

\- Porque ela quer a minha cabeça. – disse Emma, simplesmente. – É um modo de fazer o Henry entender que não sou uma fraude e enganarmos a Evil Queen. Um trapaceador também pode ser trapaceado. E conheço a pessoa certa para passar a credibilidade. Vamos atrás do Capitão Gancho.

\- Estava demorando. – Regina deu uma risadinha irônica. – Você só quer tentar recuperar o seu amor perdido.

\- Fale por si mesma, Regina. – disse Emma, séria. – Não fui eu quem trouxe um Robin que nem ao menos é da nossa realidade. Mas nem me surpreende você pensar em si mesma antes de todos.

Regina estreitou os olhos e Emma a encarou. O clima ficou tenso.

\- É impressão minha, ou vocês não são muito amigas? – indagou Robin.

\- Somos aliadas. – definiu Emma. – Mas não dá pra esquecer que tudo isso começou porque a Regina aqui quis se vingar de uma criança inocente.

\- Por causa da Snow White, Daniel morreu! – gritou Regina, irritada.

\- De novo essa ladainha, Regina?! – Emma rebateu.- Quando você vai assumir que foi a megera da sua mãe que matou o Daniel? Cora quem te privou do seu amor verdadeiro! Ela quem manipulou toda a situação! Minha mãe carregou uma culpa quem nem deveria ser dela! E quer saber, eu te acho bem falsa, porque a Mary Margaret te perdoou e te trata mais como filha do que a mim, mas você não esqueceu que foi a Snow que contou para Cora sobre o Daniel! – desabafou.

\- Ah, esse é o problema...- Regina riu. – Não tenho culpa se você e sua mãe não são tão próximas.

\- Claro que tem culpa. A culpa é toda sua e daquele celerado do Rumpelstiltskin! Vocês estragaram a vida de todos com as suas obsessões!

\- Você deveria agradecer o Dark One, se Baelfire não fosse filho dele e não tivesse te conhecido, Henry não teria nascido. Ou você não gostaria disso? Deve ser por isso que o abandonou assim que nasceu.

\- Não tente virar o jogo pra mim, Regina! Você pode pegar quantos Robins quiser, isso não vai te fazer feliz nunca, porque primeiro é preciso limpar esse seu coração de pedra! Parar de achar que é a vítima, sendo que todas as escolhas foram tomadas por você mesma!

\- Você sempre se acha a dona da razão, Swan! Você não sabe pelo que passei!

\- Todos passamos por momentos difíceis e nem por isso pisamos nos outros!

\- Como você é santa, Swan, deveriam construir um altar para te colocar lá! Mas nem Hook, nem mesmo seus pais ou Henry aturam essa sua chatice, no final, todos vão embora e Henry ficará comigo por que é meu filho! Eu nunca o deixei pra trás!

\- Porque te foi conveniente!

\- Nunca duvide do meu amor pelo Henry! Eu sou a mãe dele! – Regina apontou o dedo no rosto de Emma.

\- Abaixa esse dedo se não quiser ficar sem ele!

\- Senhoras, por favor, se acalmem! – pediu Robin.

Emma e Regina trocaram tapas no rosto e logo estavam rolando no chão a socos e puxões de cabelo. August e Robin tentaram separá-las, mas elas se livraram, ergueram-se e usaram a magia uma contra a outra. O choque dos poderes fez com que um portal se abrisse.

Surpresos, puderam ver Storybrooke.

\- Pelo visto, o atrito de vocês serviu para alguma coisa. – disse August, animado.

Regina olhou para Robin.

\- Você vem conosco, não é? – perguntou, esperançosa.

\- Claro. A minha história por aqui terminou. Vai ser interessante conhecer esse novo mundo. – ele disse, tranquilo e Regina sorriu, satisfeita.

\- Então vamos logo antes que o efeito acabe.

Emma, August, Regina e Robin entraram pelo portal, saindo daquela realidade criada pela Evil Queen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Parte Final**

Ao chegar em casa, Emma abraçou Henry e os pais. Aquela realidade criada pela Evil Queen fora assustadora. Tinha que aprender a viver com o que tinha, porque às vezes as coisas não saem como desejamos. Emma contou tudo o que aconteceu.

\- Mãe, sobre o Hook... Nós descobrimos onde ele está. – começou Henry.

\- Eu sei que ele quis ir embora, Henry... – murmurou Emma, magoada.

\- Não. – disse David, sério. – Ele foi transportado para Neverland pela Evil Queen. Ela queria que ele se afastasse de você. Para te deixar mais vulnerável.

Emma arregalou os olhos e colocou a mão na boca.

\- Ele não foi embora porque quis... – murmurou.

\- Não. Foi forçado a isso. Ele jamais te abandonaria, Emma. – afirmou David.

Emma sorriu, emocionada.

\- E o que você pretende fazer? – quis saber Mary Margaret.

\- Vou atrás dele. Onde o Killian estiver, eu vou encontrá-lo e trazê-lo de volta. Sempre.

 **FIM**


End file.
